


What My Parents Don't Know.

by LoudandDangerous



Category: Badlands - Fandom, Blurryface - Fandom, CryBaby - Fandom, Halsey (Musician), Melanie Martinez (Musician), Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Consensual Underage Sex, Crazy, Discovering the town, Discovery, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Nightly Drives, Rebellion, Rooftops, Self Expression, Smoking, Teenagers, They destroy a mall, Underage Smoking, Wild Things - Freeform, while destroying it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-08
Updated: 2015-10-08
Packaged: 2018-04-25 09:59:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4955947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoudandDangerous/pseuds/LoudandDangerous
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Josh knows his mother thinks he's sleeping. Tyler knows this is a bad idea. Ashley knows that her father wouldn't approve. Melanie knows that everyone lives a different life in the night.</p><p>Yeah, everyone thinks they're crazy. They know they're crazy.</p><p>But all the best people are crazy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What My Parents Don't Know.

**Author's Note:**

> Today in class, we were learning about Sam Adams and I spelled his name wrong on accident and I wrote 'Sad Adams' and I got sent out for laughing so hard.

"I'd like to see my mother come find me."

 

Josh grins in the mirror and smiles at the red eye shadow. He looks to the window, opened just a crack and the curtains blowing wild in the night's gusty air. He knows he should be sleeping. He knows his mother thinks he's doing just that. 

 

But he also knows that he could never do this in daylight.

 

So the night has become his day. Josh props open the window, looking over his shoulder just in case he left evidence. He inhales the humid night air and smiles. Tyler is leaning against the car in the driveway. His arms are crossed and he's smoking a cigarette.

 

"There's my beautiful darling." Tyler pulls the cigarette out of his mouth, dragging and blowing hazy black smoke out. His denim jacket doesn't have sleeves and Josh wonders how Tyler manages to stay warm. Tyler hands Josh the cigarette, Josh takes a drag from it and kisses Tyler on the cheek.

 

"You ready to light up the town?" Josh questions innocently as he sits in the passengers seat beside Tyler.

 

''More than you'll ever know."

* * *

''Maybe it's a bad idea."

 

Tyler thinks to himself as he pulls out of the driveway and drives. He knows where he's going.

 

Melanie's house. 

 

He's going to pick up the two color haired girl with the personality of a switchblade. 

 

Tyler knows Josh thinks he's a badass. Tyler knows Josh is unaware of his semi existing morality. Tyler can decipher morality. He just doesn't let onto it. While most kids quote movies with things like 'On Wednesdays we wear pink', Tyler and his friends have another saying 'On Wednesdays we go insane'.

 

Think about every thought you've ever had. Every secret desire. Those thoughts you have when your mind wanders into deep mental explanations whilst you're trying to sleep.

 

 _'I wonder what that road I always pass goes to. I see it everyday on the way to piano lessons and I want to know where it goes. How far it leads. Where it'll take me? Why does that_   _abandoned mall always have lights on even though nobody goes there. No more department stores. Nothing but cheap scratch off shops and a run down take out restaurant. I think there was a nail salon. I don't think it's there anymore. What's inside the mall?_   _If I climbed to the roof of the Costco, would I get in trouble? I want to throw a pickle jar at a craft store. I want to shout and run as fast as I can.'_

 

Tyler knows his thoughts are an enigma. One that soars throughout his body and rattles his bones. He wants to do these things. He wants to let all these ideas finally have an outlet because god knows what happens when these things are pent up. Tyler knows what happens. His thoughts go insane. They form other things that are beyond him. 

 

So here he drives with Josh by his side. They head to Melanie's and search for an outlet. An outlet so they may all go insane together.

* * *

"I'm not who I say I am."

 

Melanie can look in the mirror all she wants. She will wipe off lipstick and decide that her make up should look better. 

 

_All the makeup in the world won't make her less insecure._

 

The polaroid of Ashley stick in the side of her mirror and for a moment she thinks,  _Will Ashley even care?_

But then she stops. She is not Melanie anymore. She is Crybaby. Crybaby decides that Ashley will care. And when those crybaby tears come out of the dark and the faucet in her eye turns on she decides that she needs to go insane. She needs to let it all out. Her friends may be crazy, but all the best people are crazy. She wants to know the feeling of release. 

 

She wants to know why the stars shine brighter on the east of the town. She wants to know why Ashley loves her. She wants to know what it feels like to rip the head off a Barbie doll and shout _'Beauty Standards are what killed Barbara'_. So tonight they'll polarize.

 

They'll give color to the thoughts that were once unaccomplished, black and grey. They'll make the colors bleed all over the place.

 

So when a pebble hits her window and she stumbles out the bathroom in rabbit slippers and a grey shirt stuffed into a suspender skirt, she knows Tyler and Josh have arrived. They've arrived to take her to the wonderland of the town. Take her down roads uncharted. See what really lights up the old mall. Rip heads off Barbies. Stand on the roofs of warehouses like Costco because they just don't care anymore.

 

"How 'bout we go see Ashley?" Tyler perks up from the front seat. He passes back a Marlboro to Melanie. She takes a birthday candle from her pocket, lights the match to the candle. She sets the flame from the candle to the cigarette and nobody says anything about it.

 

She's not weird. She one of them.

 

 _"Why the fuck not?"_  Melanie replies sharply, words like daggers in the air of the darkened car.

* * *

 

"All we'll do is drive."

 

Ashley is ready for tonight. She's ready for the sweet release of anger. Of anarchy. Of chaos. She's ready to smoke and drink to her hearts content. She's going to sing and scream. Kick over things, do donuts in the parking lot and race her friends in shopping carts from the Target down the block. 

 

She brushes her blue hair with content, but pace to it. Each strand twisting and tumbling in the bristles of her brush. She thinks tonight is going to be the night.

 

Where she's the queen. Where everyone is royalty.

 

She'll be a young god. 

 

She buttons up her jacket, a straight jacket that her father bought her for a Halloween costume. But tonight isn't Halloween. She won't dress up as a different person.

 

She'll  _be_  a different person.

 

She slips out the window with ease, knowing her father wold never approve of her Wednesday night/Thursday morning lifestyle.  _Well, fuck what he thinks,_ Ashely begins her thought process,  _My life is not his life._ She sits on the porch, pulling out a candy cigarette from her back pocket. She is not old enough to buy her own cigarettes, she usually gets hers from Tyler or Josh. Until she is able to, or at least until she is in the car with them, she simply eats candy cigarettes. 

 

She needs something between her index and middle finger.

 

 _What will I do today?_ Ashley thinks when she sees the headlights of Tyler's car pull up front. She walks down the grass to the car and slips in beside Melanie. She kisses her twice, tasting the cigarette on Melanie's lips and for that moment, things are perfect.

 

"Where do we go first?" Ashley begins as Tyler offers her the box of Marlboros. She slips one in between her teeth and lights it with Melanie's candle.

 

''Let's go down a road uncharted." Tyler explains, crossing his arms and waiting for the road ahead.

 


End file.
